


Til Death Do Us Part (To Heaven)

by shinythegoat



Series: Deckerstar Fluff :3 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Marriage, Step-Devil, soft luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Sort of takes place after part 1, Marry Your Daughter, so go check that out :)Lucifer and Chloe take that big step in their relationship they were talking about and fluff ensues
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Fluff :3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074752
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!! I didn't want to pick and choose lines from different religions based on how they handle their marriages, so I just used my own knowledge of what a priest would say to marry two people. Sorry if some of it isn't exactly correct, I just didn't want to choose one religion over another.

“I can’t believe Lucifer actually agreed to allow priests to his and Decker’s wedding,” Maze whispered to Linda from a row behind her, causing her to turn around to face her.

“Well, he didn’t want them here. Chloe made him. And, he said something about giving her everything she dreamed so I’m willing to guess that has something to do with that.” Maze mimicly through up in her mouth,

“Could they be any grosser?”

“I don’t know Mazikeen,” Linda turned around, “I think he’s growing.”

“Of course you do…” The incoming bridal music drowned out the last of Maze’s complaints as everyone that was focused on Lucifer at the front turned to the start of the walkway.

Lucifer and Chloe had chosen to host their wedding on a beach, the same one that harbored their first kiss. Well actually, Chloe had chosen to host their wedding on the beach, Lucifer despised the idea of anything sandy and muddy. But still, sacrifices must be made.

All eyes turned to Trixie who was dressed in a beautiful sky blue, knee-length dress as she scattered white, pink, and red roses along the path whilst walking down it. The sight of the urchin being so happy brought a smile to Lucifer’s face, amazed that this one event could bring up such emotions from everyone.

Lucifer remembered when Penelope, Chloe’s mom, first heard of the engagement. She was ecstatic, running around the room, doing her little happy dance, and most of all, making sure they knew that she predicted this from the start. Dan as well was surprisingly happy for the pair, despite Lucifer and him having their differences in the past, mainly about Lucifer being the actual Devil, they had managed to work things out and were back to being their good old bracelet bro selves. And Ella, Ella had probably been the most excited of them all, as soon as they broke the news she was already going on about how this time she would make an even better bachelorette party. Sadly, Chloe turned her down as she felt she didn’t need a third one for her second marriage. (Take that Pierce! Chloe dumped you for Lucifer!!!!)

Now Chloe was there, her right arm looped through her mother’s as they slowly made their way down the aisle. Her loose but tight white dress carefully molded against her body, making Lucifer’s heart flutter in ways he didn’t even know possible. His white pocket square, an add on to his two-piece suit, matched Chloe’s dress perfectly, even if they didn’t plan it. Chloe was wearing matching white flats, and her vail perfectly fitted her head. By the way Lucifer’s eyes began to slowly tear up, she guessed he had never been to a wedding before. However, that didn’t stop Chloe from beginning to tear up as well.

Penelope let her daughter move up the rest of the way as she took her seat on the left side of the Aisle next to Dan, who was next to Trixie, who was across from Linda, and Charlie. Everyone watched as Lucifer took Chloe’s hands in his, his watery eyes glistening in the sun.

“Chloe,” he let out a small breath he didn’t know he was holding in, “You look stunning.” She let out a small chuckle,

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The priest interrupted causing Lucifer to glare at him, making Chloe smile. “We are gathered here today to witness the binding of these two, Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker…. If anyone wishes to object, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” The room stayed silent. No one in their right mind would ever dare to separate these two. “Right then, let’s continue”

\----------

Everything leading up to the vows bored Lucifer so much he thought he would fall asleep, why can’t you just say the vows, say I do, and then kiss the other, and boom you’re married. It would be simpler. Too bad Chloe planned out everything, meaning there would be an after-party, as well as the first dance between the married couple, and a sneaky dance between Lucifer and Trixie. Despite how unamused Lucifer looked when Chloe listed off those plans, she could tell he was secretly looking forward to them.

The priest’s voice again woke Lucifer out of his trance,

“Now, time for the vows.” This part he was prepared for. Although he didn’t seem like the type of guy to express his emotions through words, everyone knew that, he had managed to write down some things for his commitment to Chloe, and surprisingly he was actually pleased with how they turned out.

Chloe took a deep breath, her hands shaking a little in Lucifer’s. “Lucifer, truth be told since our first case I knew you would be in my life for a long time, I just didn’t know how you would be in it, or how big of a role you would play. I love how you are there for me in those tough times, and how you look out for Trixie when I’m not able to, and even though you won’t admit it I know you will make a great father to her. Our relationship has evolved so much since the start, and I can’t wait to see how it will continue to grow with this new step we are taking. I love you so much Lucifer, miracle, or not.” She finished, giving his hands a tight squeeze.

If he wasn’t head over heels in love with Chloe he sure as hell was now. He swooned over all the words she used, and he only hoped this his would match up.

“Chloe, the entire time I’ve known you, you have managed to teach me so much. The best thing you taught me was how to love. I was never one for, affectionate relationships, but you changed that, and you changed me for the better. You allow me to be a better man- er uh, devil, and I can’t thank you enough for accepting me into your life. You, and your urchin, mean so much to me, and without you, I don’t know where I would be. Thank you for being there for me, even when I didn’t know I needed it. Thank you for waiting even when time’s got tough. And most of all, thank you for understanding. I too can not wait to see how our relationship will continue to grow because, Chloe Decker, I love you too.” He ended, his hands shaking a little as he let out a few breaths.

Chloe smile at him and gave his hands another comforting squeeze.

“The rings please,” The priest added, disrupting their subtle moment.

Lucifer and Chloe unwound their hands as they reached behind them to where Amenadiel handed him Chloe’s ring, and Ella handed her Lucifer’s band. 

“Lucifer, you first” Lucifer straightened his posture, “Do you, Lucifer Morningstar, take Chloe Decker to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” He responded, slipping her ring on her finger, the small pink diamond shining in the sunlight.

“Do you, Chloe Decker, take Lucifer Morningstar to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” She replied, slipping his band on his finger, the silver matching the shine of the diamond, their hands joining again, and their eyes staying locked on each others.

The priest nodded at Lucifer, “You may kiss the bride.” He brought his hands to her waist as he pulled her in, his lips softly meeting hers as they smiled into the kiss. Neither of them wanting to escape the loving moment until they heard shrieks from the small crowd they had watching them. Looking up they saw that everyone had stood for them, smiles on all their faces. It was at that moment that Trixie decided to break free from her father's grasp to try and tackle her mom and Lucifer but Ella caught her before she even got close, obviously not wanting the beautiful Deckerstar moment to be ruined.

Taking each other hand in hand, Chloe lead them back down the aisle where Ella and Trixie followed right after, making sure to have their phones out and recording, already planning to make them a wedding collage for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Lucifer! Please?” Chloe asked for the third time, pulling on his arm.

“But Detective, can’t I just finish my food first? It would be rude to the chief if I just left it here to get cold.”

“Lucifer,” she sulked, “You don’t even know who cooked it, I picked everything out. And, it’s supposed to be eaten cold.”

“Well then why is it warm?” Lucifer asked, moving the broccolini on his plate around with his fork.

“Because you’ve just been sitting there for the past 30 minutes in the sun, picking at it.”

“Fair point.”

“How about…” she trailed on, moving so she was massaging his shoulders behind him, “If you dance with me, then I’ll do something for you in return.” His head percked up and she almost laughed at how childish her partner was sometimes.

“Anything?” He asked, bending his head back so he was looking at Chloe upside down

“Anything you desire.” She answered, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth before slowly pulling away and extending him her hand.

“Alright then.” He stood up, grabbing Chloe’s hand and tugging her towards the dance floor where Trixie, Ella, and Maze were already living it up. “Come on Detective. No time to waste.”

When Lucifer reached the center he nodded his head towards the DJ, a younger fellow, who Lucifer had booked. The only thing he had organized since he figured he could muster up at least one favor to use for this special day. All of a sudden, the gentle rhythm of the flute, drums, and piano could be heard and Chloe smiled at the song he had picked, knowing it instantly as it was their favorite. Despite him disliking her obsession over nineties music, he and her had some similar tastes from the earlier times.

Lucifer pulled Chloe closer and settled his hands just above her waist, urging her to clasp her hands behind his neck while the girls who previously occupied the dance floor made their way off to let the couple have their time to shine. After a few seconds the lyrics began to play, and Chloe closed her eyes as she let her mind drift back to their first memory of them dancing to this song.

—————

It was one of those tough days, the weather was a little colder than normal which was surprising for L.A, the case they had been working on had lead them on a goose chase around the city until they turned up with nothing by the time the day reached night, and both of them hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before due to Trixie’s sudden cold.

Lucifer had walked into the penthouse after playing the closing song for the club goers downstairs, and had noticed that someone was using his soundsystem, and his desk. Of course he didn’t mind because the old thing looked most beautiful with his Detective using it, but what he did mind was the choice of music she had on. I Want It That Way, by the Backstreet Boys. 

Sure, Lucifer didn’t hate all of their music, it was merely this song that he didn’t find appealing, and after multiple arguments about the ‘real’ type of music, and which 90’s band was the best, Chloe had brought in some old songs from the seventies and as soon as Lucifer began to talk about Elvin Bishop and how he was actually his inspiration for his hit song, Fooled Around And Fell In Love, Chloe insisted that they must take a break and dance to it.

Being the gentlemanly Devil that Lucifer was, he agreed knowing it had been a tough day for both of them and that they could use a relaxing break. He went over to where Chloe had her phone plugged into the system, typed in the password, and searched up the song. 

The gentle rhythm of the flute, drums, and piano warmed both their hearts as Lucifer made his way back over to Chloe and wrapped his hands around her waist, allowing her hands to rest behind his neck. They stayed like that and swayed to the music, Lucifer humming to the lyrics as Chloe closed her eyes and let her mind follow the beat, until it was over. Even still after the song had ended they stayed swaying like that, Chloe grasping onto Lucifer, and Lucifer grasping onto Chloe.

—————

I must have been through about a million girls….   
I’d love ‘em and I’d leave them alone…..  
I didn’t care how much they cried no sir….  
Their tears left me cold as a stone

“Lucifer this is perfect, thank you.”

“Your welcome Detective. Even though I have never understood the sentiment of the first dance, I know how much the song means to you.”

But then I fooled around and fell in love….  
I fooled around and fell in love….  
I fooled around and fell in love….  
Fooled around and fell in love….

“I-” Chloe was immediately cut off but the sound of guitar taking over the smooth lyrics of Elvin Bishop. Lucifer turned to the DJ, ready to give him literal hell for ruining their moment, but instead saw Trixie guilt tripping him. She hopped excitedly over to her mom, and new step-Devil, which just insighted everyone else to join them.

“Lucifer,” Trixie began, “Can I sit on your shoulders?” Lucifer looked over to Chloe who had a stern look on her face, mom mode already taking over.

“Um child, I don’t think your mother would like that.” He answered,

Trixie looked over to Chloe, “Mom, pleeeaaase?” She asked again, giving her the same puppy dog face she gave the DJ.

“Fine.” She gave in, “But only this once monkey. Soon you’ll be too big.”

“Come now Detective. Weight is no problem.” She glared up at him, and he immediately stopped his banter. “Very well, come on Urchin.” Trixie put her arms out to the side as Lucifer easily picked her up and maneuvered her to his shoulders, keeping her safe with his hands holding her legs.

“What song did you put on monkey?” Chloe asked,

“One Direction.” Lucifer scoffed and Trixie gave him a small slap on his head, “Luciferrr, I know you like it.”

“I only listen to it because you like it and it makes you happy.”

“Do you want to change the song then?” Lucifer looked over to Chloe again who had the most adoring look on her face,

“No no child. It’s fine just like this.” He answered, taking Chloe’s hand in his and pulling her closer as the lyrics took over his brain.

What a feeling to be right here beside you now  
Holding you in my arms  
When the air ran out  
And we both started running wild  
The sky feel down  
But you’ve got stars they’re in your eyes  
And I’ve got something missing tonight  
What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow I wish I could be there now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish!! This week has been so crazy and I couldn’t get around to do any writing :/ I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on chapter 2 now so I'm reaaallllly sorry if it's not up immediately. I have to finish up drivers ed as well as other school things before winter break ends :/


End file.
